


The Birthday Boy

by HighwayMan91



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayMan91/pseuds/HighwayMan91
Summary: An eight-part backstory of the Highway family set in March 1996, when Callum is on the cusp of turning five-years-old.Contains strong language.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway & Stuart Highway, Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Linda Carter/Mick Carter, Mick Carter/Callum "Halfway" Highway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_ Thursday 21st March 1996 _

When you're four days away from your fifth birthday, all you can think about is what presents you're going to get, and what games you're going to play at your party.

All Callum knows is he's really going to have a proper birthday party for the first time: his friend Lee's Nana, who owns a pub in Watford, is having a party for him on Saturday, even though it's not really his birthday until next Monday.

Most of Lee's family are going to be there – his little sister Nancy and his new baby brother Johnny; Uncle Mick – who's driving the three Highways to the party - and Auntie Linda; Auntie Tina; Grampy Stan; even scary Auntie Shirley might be there – and the thought of all the familiar faces he's going to see makes him feel a kind of special he's never felt before.

Callum isn't even worried that his party is happening at a pub: he knows the pub is a place Dad comes home from every night; sometimes singing, but usually shouting loudly at his big brother - but he's never been inside one before, and if Lee and his family are going to be there, it doesn't sound too scary.

All day, Callum tells his friends at nursery school about how much he's looking forward to Saturday; although he didn't want to tell them it was the first time he was having a birthday party.

-

_"You took the shine right out of my smile..."_

From his bed, Callum hears the sound of the living-room TV, turned up loud. There's singing, and it's Thursday night, so his big brother must be watching _Top of the Pops_.

_"Slip inside the eye of your mind..."_

_That's Oasis_ ; Callum recognises the familiar sound of "Don't Look Back in Anger"- it's the song on the album Stuart likes to play over and over again.

He loves it when Stuart puts the CD on for him when they're at home by themselves: Callum swaggers around, pretending he's Liam; while his own older brother does an over-the-top air-guitar like Noel. He thinks it'd be cool if he and Stuey were rock and roll stars too.

The young boy really wants to spring out of his bed and join his big brother in the living room and, for that half-hour, play as they do sometimes; but it's past bedtime and he doesn't want to risk getting Stuart into trouble with Dad - again.

_"I don't believe in being brave, bah-bah-bah-bah..."_

As Callum hears the music, he thinks Stuart must like this week's show if he's got the TV on so loud - and if his big brother likes these songs, then so does he.

_"What drives you on, can drive you mad..."_

Callum wishes his brother would let him stay up to watch _Top of the Pops_ with him; he thinks it must be lonely for Stuart when his only company is the TV, and he's sure there are times when hears his big brother crying.

All Callum hears now is music, so Stuart mustn't be sad right now.

_"'Cos we're living in a world of fools, breaking us down..."_

_Ha ha, Stuart is listening to Take That_ , Callum thinks as he fights the fall into sleep.

_"Toni-i-ight, I'm a rock 'n' roll star..."_

-

It doesn't feel long until Callum wakes up again to a familiar noise from the living room. Dad is shouting at Stuart again.

**"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING YOUR SHIT LYING AROUND THE HOUSE?"**

The little boy tries all he can to block out the vicious words which roll off his Dad's tongue, especially the ones which he knows are too naughty to say.

**"DON'T FUCKING DISOBEY ME, STUART!"**

Callum can't hear what his brother is saying; he can't work out if Stuart has said anything at all.

**"I EXPECT YOU TO GET OFF YOUR FUCKING ARSE AND KEEP HIS HOUSE CLEAN! WHAT IF YOUR LITTLE BROTHER WAKES UP AND PICKS UP ONE OF THOSE HALF-EMPTY CANS AND TOOK A DRINK OUT OF IT? THAT COULD SERIOUSLY FUCK HIM UP, SON!"**

_I wouldn't do that_ , Callum thinks, _I don't want to drink that if it makes you angry_.

**"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE SPENT ALL FUCKING DAY ON THE SITE! WHEN YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF, YOU STICK BY MY RULES, D'YA HEAR? OR YOU CAN GET THE FUCK OUT AND GET YOUR OWN PLACE TO LIVE."**

"Don't go, Stuart," says Callum under his breath; he thinks he couldn't cope without his big brother at home.

**"I'M GOING TO BED. CLEAN YOUR SHIT UP, SON."**

Seconds later, his Dad's bedroom door slams shut.

Feeling sad and scared, Callum thinks to himself when he's older, when he finds someone out there to love, and when he has a family of his own, he's won't treat anyone the same way Dad treats Stuart – he will love everyone in his world.

**Note:** You can watch the episode of _Top of the Pops_ broadcast on this day here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txSmsSRbVI0>


	2. Chapter 2

_ Saturday 23rd March 1996 _

"Party today!"

The exciting thought races around Callum's head as his eyes open.

While he didn't hear the heavy rain which passed across London overnight, the young boy is pleased to see the brightness through his bedroom curtains.

Moving his eyes from the window, Callum notices his older brother is still asleep in his bed, so he can't get out of bed just yet.

-

When Stuart wakes up, the first thing he does is turn over to see if his younger brother is still asleep - with no sign of movement from the other bed, he assumes that's the case.

As quietly as he can so as not to disturb Callum, the 19-year-old slowly reaches under his bed for the plastic bag, containing yesterday's purchases.

Out of his pay packet for the week, Stuart thought if his baby brother is having his first proper birthday party, he deserves some proper clobber to boot. After all, his father doesn't have the mettle to afford his younger son such a kind gesture.

He takes out the shirt he's bought for Callum; it has a checked pattern, like the Ben Sherman ones he wears on nights out – not that they were many these days.

It's only an inexpensive garment he got from Woolworths, and what a challenge it was to obtain: he had to race over in his Rover Metro to the mall in Stratford during his lunch break to grab it.

Stuart checks to make sure a price label isn't left on his gift to his little soldier, and he stuffs it up his vest as he slowly emerges from his bed, and creeps out of the bedroom he and Callum share to make his way to the kitchen.

-

Stuart's shuffling hasn't escaped Callum's notice. Once he can tell his older brother has reached the kitchen, the young boy jumps out of his bed and runs to open his bedroom door.

By the time he reaches the kitchen, Callum sees Stuart stood at the kitchen units, backfacing his younger sibling.

"Morning Stuey!" Callum calls out in a chirpy tone.

"Alright me lil' soldier," Stuart replies; still turned away from the boy and with a feigned air of joy to his voice.

"Can I have my breakfast now, please Stuey?" Callum enquires.

"Just a mo, Cal," Stuart responds.

With a slight tinge of impatience, Callum adopts a curious approach, "What'chu doing?"

Hesitating for a second, his older brother eventually musters some words as he gathers his emotions.

"It's a surprise for ya! Wait just one sec..." True to his word, it takes a moment to gather his composure.

Stuart turns around and, registering a beam on his face for his little brother, proclaims: "Ta-da! Got this for yer party today, mate!"

The little boy's eyes light up at the gift his big brother holds in his hands.

Callum's voice takes on the slightest hint of disbelief: "Wow! You got this for me?"

"Yer I did, I wanted to get you one like I wear when I go to parties," says Stuart, smirking a little to himself at the thought of what a party for him these days.

Without giving away his true state of mind, Stuart continues, "I know today is gonna be a special day for ya, Cal, so I thought you'd want to, y'know, look like a real big boy like me."

"This isn't my proper birthday present, is it?" - Callum knows he's testing his big brother.

 _He doesn't miss a trick_ , thinks Stuart. "Course it ain't! You get that on Monday."

Callum needs to be sure his sibling isn't playing another joke on him: "Before or after I go to nursery?"

Laughing, Stuart adds: "You'll have to be a good boy at your party today to see!"

"I'll be good, I promise I will," Callum asserts, even though he knows Stuart will probably place his present at the foot of his bed on Sunday night.

"You better," says Stuart, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of his innocent young brother; _If only you can stay in that bubble of being a little boy, unharmed by the worst life throws at you._

"Now then, Coco Pops for the party boy?"

"Yes please," Callum responds, arms raised to signify his approval.

"Coming right up young sir, go and sit down at the table and I'll get them ready for ya!"

As his younger brother takes his place at the small kitchen table, Stuart goes in search of the yellow cereal box, and while his face is well out of Callum's sight as he looks into the cupboard, his expression shifts from a wide smile to a silent, disparaging sigh.

-

_"Summer's almost here and the evening's getting warm,_

_Screw my head on a different way,_

_Hug my pillow and try not to count the days..."_

The video to one of the songs from the other night's _Top of the Pops_ is playing on the living-room's TV screen as Stuart watches _The Chart Show_ : waiting for Callum to emerge, hyped-up and ready for what ought to be the happiest day of his young life so far.

"Is Dad coming with us today?" the little boy asks as he appears suddenly at his brother's side.

Stuart turns around, and there's his little brother kitted out in his party outfit; checked shirt and jeans - almost the spit of himself when he's about to hit the town.

 _Halfway'd be a great name for him_ , crosses Stuart's mind.

The thought about the fraternal similarities is reinforced as Callum, without prompt, spins around as if he was a model on the catwalk.

 _That is_ , he muses, _when anyone's willing to babysit my little brother so he can get out of here._

"Now... that's a question," is his brother's reply – it affords him a moment to consider an answer which doesn't dishearten either Highway brother.

Without being impatient, but retaining some hope of a positive reply, Callum says: "He's is coming, is he Stuey?"

Racking his brain to say something – anything – which won't darken the atmosphere, Stuart is on the verge of giving his father another ridiculous alibi, but he's saved by the bell.

Or, rather, the sound of a car horn.

"Uncle Mick's here!"

 _What an observant little man you are, Callum Highway_ , Stuart contemplates.

"Right, you ready, soldier?"

Knowing what he must do now, Callum raises his left arm up to his forehead: "Yes sir," he complies.

"Let's go then."

Stuart switches the TV set off with the remote control, rises from the sofa and checks his jeans pocket for his keys.

Heading into the hallway, he grabs his bomber jacket, ensuring he's remembered to take along his 35-millimetre camera to capture the day's memories – good ones, he wishes.

Giving a quick glance to the closed door of his father's bedroom, Stuart opens the flat's front door, leading Callum over the threshold.

**Note:** You can watch the Indie Chart from the edition of _The Chart Show_ which was broadcast on this day here: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AkaHVtlraE>


	3. Chapter 3

_"Another sunny afternoon,_

_Walking to the sound of my favourite tune,_

_Tomorrow never knows what it doesn't know too soon..."_

Mick taps the beat of the song out along the ledge of the car window as the seatbelt of Lee's car seat is adjusted for Callum by his older brother - _The little bugger still fits in a seat for a two-year-old_ , Stuart says to himself with pathos.

"Still getting used to yer new jam then, Mick?" he says.

"Leave it out, Stu," Mick replies; "It's bad enough the boys at work keep taking the Michael for trading the XR3i in for somethin' more suitable for driving the bins 'round."

"An estate car at 19, though?" offers Stuart; "You could at least have got one of those MPV jobs, or at the least, a converted van to cart all the Carters round!"

Mick grunts in response, then, glancing over at Callum, adds: "You wanna get to Watford for the boy's do?"

"'Course mate," Stuart says with the slightest hint of apology, "It's all about the lil' soldier today, innit?"

With the hint of a giggle, Callum chips in, "Yeh Uncle Mick, it's all about me today!"

Unable to resist a smile at his friend's younger brother and his bolshiness, "It is, son, so let's get you Cheekys to Party Central then!"

-

The traffic had been light on the North Circular Road and the northbound M1 that Saturday morning, so the boys' big adventure didn't feel as time-consuming as it should be.

Being entertained by Stuart and Mick singing along to Oasis throughout the journey also helped take Callum's mind of the fact his father wasn't coming to his birthday party.

When he's at nursery on Monday, he's not going to tell his friends his Dad wasn't there.

-

The burgundy estate car pulls into the car park of the public house at the heart of the Watford estate the Peacocks call home.

Stuart gets out of the front passenger seat, and goes to release his little brother from the back of the car.

"You better wipe that car seat down, Stu; the little blighter's probably wet himself on the way over with all that excitement!"

"I didn't!" Callum exclaims instantly as his brother places him from his arms down on the ground, not quite grasping the joviality behind Mick's remark. Having an accident like that isn't something you joke about, as the boy had come to realise in his short life.

"Do one, Carter," bites back Stuart playfully, before hankering down to his little brother's ear and saying softly, "He's only having a joke, Cal, don't you worry – I'll get your Uncle Mick back for saying that later."

Callum's expression shifts from indignant back to cheerful. _I hope Stuart doesn't allow anyone to make fun of me today_ , he keeps to himself.

"Are you two heading in or what?" Mick calls out as he walks further away from his car.

Stuart looks at his sibling and says, "You ready, soldier?"

Callum responds with a quick salute, and after staying in pose for a handful of seconds, looks to Stuart to lead the way into the party venue.

-

As the Highway brothers enter the back room of the pub, those gathered in the intimate surroundings burst immediately into song.

_"Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday to you!_

_Happy birthday, dear Callum-m-m..._

_Happy birthday to you!"_

A quick succession of three "Hip Hip Hooray"s follow, and then, a familiar guitar sound heralds the start of "Roll with It" by Oasis.

The young lad can barely take in what's going on.

There's balloons and banners saying "Happy 5th birthday".

There's a big table with a cake, a jelly, and plates with buns, crisps and sandwiches.

There's another smaller table with an array of presents and cards for the birthday boy.

And there's so many familiar faces in the room.

Uncle Mick jiggling a laughing Nancy in his arms.

Auntie Linda, tenderly cradling baby Johnny.

Auntie Tina, who now has blonde bits in her red hair.

Auntie Shirley, who was, unusually for her, smiling.

Grampa Stan, whose hair and beard is getting almost as white as Santa Claus.

And, of course, Lee, who is tugging at his arm with eagerness to play with his mate: "Cal!"

 _I'm gonna remember today_ , the boy thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

_"He lives in a house,_

_A very big house,_

_In the country-y-y..."_

Blur has supplanted Oasis as the soundtrack to Callum's birthday party, as the young Highway jumps and jiggles around; Lee and Nancy copying their friend's movements.

It's a perfect opportunity for some photographs, as Stuart takes the camera out of his jacket pocket once more, and seizes the moment to capture the children enjoying a celebration without a care in the world.

"Say cheese, everyone," he calls out as he aims the camera in their direction.

Without fail, the youngsters turn around, and offer their best joyful smiles to the photographer.

_-_

"Those kids have got so much energy, Linda," comments Tina, who helps herself to a handful of crisps.

"I wish I had," she replies, directing her gaze down to her youngest child, asleep in her arms; "but with my three little bundles of joy, that's not going to happen anytime soon, is it?"

Mick chips in from the other side of the table they're all sitting at: "You not ready for number four yet, L?"

"Give her a chance to get over number three, bruv!" adds Tina, as she sucks up some of her drink.

Having run out of film to take any more snaps with, Stuart approaches the table and, remaining standing, joins in the conversation: "Hey, maybe you can play catch-up with that Mark fella of yours, eh Teen?"

Scowling, Tina mutters under her breath, "Perv."

"'Ey, she's too busy with this new job of yours you're starting this week, aren't you, Teen? Working the reception at some la-de-dah solicitor's office," Mick says; "Nice work if you can get it, but it's not gonna be as physical as being a workie though."

Met with an eye-roll from Tina and Linda, Stuart opines once he takes another swig from his pint of beer: "Very true, Mick, great views all the time, and being on site the best way to work off the belly you get from all those nights out on the booze and take-aways..."

"When do you ever go out though, Stuart?" remarks Linda, looking up from watching over her sleeping younger son; "You're too busy looking after that brother of yours while your Dad spends his time and his dole getting ratted night after night."

Ashamed at Linda's astuteness, Stuart feels himself getting embarrassed and decides the best option is to look down at the ground. If he holds his stare to the floor long enough, it might just open up and swallow him whole.

Mick feels it appropriate to change the topic of discussion: "Is Shirl still outside having an oily?"

"You know she doesn't do children's parties," says Tina, "It was a struggle enough getting her over here today as it is with that prat she's with at the moment."

"That melt, you mean?" Stuart draws himself back into the chat.

"Yeah, he runs her ragged running that pub of his day in, day out while he's out dealing," Tina adds.

"And not the wheelin' dealin', either," butts in Linda.

As the song comes to an end, the three children, all exhausted from dancing, run over to the table.

Callum, the shortness of breath evident in his voice, asks "Can I have another drink, please?"

Stuart is quick to take action, keen to make sure his little brother's needs on his special day are satisfied. "Of course you can, Cal. I think you should just have an orange squash though, as you're still buzzin' off that bottle of Coke you've already guzzled!"

The younger Highway can't help but sigh at failing to push his luck; "Okay," he replies.

"Everyone else alright for drinks?" Stuart enquiries.

"I think the main man is," acknowledges Mick, as Stan comes into the room; "How many times is that you've been to the khazi today for a pony, Dad?"

"Yeah, yeah, very funny, son," Stan adds, "It'll happen to you one day."

Mick hits back with an acerbic one-liner: "What, become a kranky pot?"

"Jus' you wait..." says Stan, conscious of the presence of the children around them, "and less of the lingo – we are among young 'uns here, y'know!"

Wrapping his arms around a giggly Nancy, Mick chips in, "Yeah, and four more wild and wacky wets!"

"That's not what wet means," Callum says suddenly.

With a layer of mock offence, Mick says, "Yes it does! Your Uncle Mick is always right, son."

"No, it doesn't," challenges Callum as all eyes focus on the boy, "Wet means it's raining. Or it has been raining."

Having silenced the guests at his party for a short period, he's not quite finished explaining why he's the one in the right: "We was told that at nursery, so that's what's right."

With a smile beaming on his face at the innocent precociousness of the young boy, Stan walks towards Callum, scoops him up in his arms, and gently spins him around, as the rest of the people in the room let out a ripple of natural laughter.

As the door appears to push open, Stan provides words of wisdom to the child he holds in his arms. "Of course it's right, young fella, and if you keep being the little angel you are, you're gonna do good in life."

The laughter which had filled the room just seconds ago had dissipated to silence as Stan spoke, at the realisation a guest had joined the party.

"Having a good time, son?" Jonno added.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Chapter 5 _

All eyes in the room now focus on Jonno; he knows how to make his presence felt.

"Dad," Callum says, with less excitement than when he'd greeted the other guests at his party.

Carrying three cups of orange squash on a bar tray, Stuart's voice precedes him into the room: "...I tried to stop him, I did..." – but he falls quiet as he realises the situation he's just walked into.

"We didn't think you were coming at all;" Stan cuts through the silence.

Jonno retorts, to the disbelief of the room, "I was. I said I was!"

An awkward silence prevails, as Linda nods to Tina to round up the Carter children and take them away from the potential toxicity which could unfold. Instinctively, Tina ushers Lee and Nancy out, while Linda follows; Johnny never leaving the comfort of her hold.

Stuart places the tray on one of the now-empty tables, and walks along the far side of the room to get by the side of his brother and his true family.

"C'mon Stan!" – Jonno breaks the silence with a bargained plea – "I had to take two Tubes and a train just to get here. D'ya really think I'd let my lil' man down today of all days, eh?"

Without words, yet with no tears, Callum signals he wants to be passed from Stan's arms to Stuart's; having the comfort of his brother is what he wants right now.

No-one dares to respond for a few seconds.

"You're making a fool of yourself, Jonno."

Jonno turns around to face Shirley, who has just entered the room.

 _Shirley Carter: always the thorn in the side, always having to stick her oar in where it doesn't concern her_ , Jonno thinks.

"Careful what you say, Shirl, I got my little boy in here. More than what you've got at the moment, eh?"

Trying not to appear wounded at his barbed comment, Shirley continues, more earnestly: "This isn't about my kids. This is about yours."

She gestures subtly towards Stuart, who holds – shields – Callum from any chance his father's words and actions will injure his baby brother.

Turning around to face his sons, Jonno makes a desperate attempt to appeal for their mercy: "I'm here now, in't I?"

Stuart keeps his thoughts and emotions in check, knowing he's going to bear the brunt of what's unfolding right now later tonight. Right now, he won't say what we wants to; not while his priority is keeping Callum in a position of relative safety.

"Do you even have a present with you?"

Shirley's words makes Jonno turn back around to face her.

"I'm saving it for Monday."

 _You've not even got him one yet, you bastard_ , Stuart assumes in his mind.

Shirley knows Jonno's hollow words don't merit a response.

"Mick, Dad..." she calls out, "Party's over."

The Carter men conclude taking their leave is perhaps a good idea.

Rising from his seat, Mick puts his hand on Stuart's shoulder – a gesture acknowledged by the briefest of nods from his friend.

As soon as Mick and Stan depart, the Highway family stand distant in the bar back room.

"Well, now that I'm here, I'll get a drink in then, shall I?"

With no offer to his sons to include them in his intention, Jonno goes through the door.

Delicately, Stuart touches his younger's brother's chin to gain his attention.

"You OK?"

Callum simply nods.

"Shall we get Uncle Mick to take us home?"

Callum doesn't – needn't – respond.

"C'mon, mate."

With his sibling still clinging to his side, Stuart leaves the room to a collection of empty glasses and plates; the presents from the Carter family to one side of the room still surrounded by the torn wrapping paper which they covered not so long ago.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I have my tea now, please Stuey?"

"Not yet, Cal, I'm watching this..."

 _Top of the Pops 2_ plays on the TV set in the Highway's living-room, and Stuart is once more using music as his escape from today's drama; at the moment, Bing Crosby is singing some old ballad from what looks like the 1970s.

"But this is boring," Callum retorts.

Stuart does his best to ignore his sibling's pleading, as he finds himself surprisingly engaged with the lyrics of the song he's hearing:

_"When things went wrong,_

_I'd fake a smile,_

_But that's my style,_

_'Cause I've been around,_

_And having been being around,_

_I've found that's what life is all about"_

There's a track Stuart wants to hear on the programme coming up shortly, so he's happy for now to just wallow in whatever's on screen, even if the words hit too close to home for his liking.

Callum isn't going to let his elder brother off the hook so easily: "Can we watch Superman after this?"

"Yeh, sure, whatever."

With a transition in the programme they're watching, Johnnie Walker's voice heralds the moment Stuart has been waiting for.

When getting Callum's present yesterday, he also treated himself to one of this week's newly-released singles; while he usually waits for the CD singles to go into the bargain bin at Woolies before he considers buys them, Stuart was happy to shell out £3.99 for his purchase.

He'd heard about the promo video to this song from Mick; who had the benefit of having a satellite dish at his house, and had described, in great detail, how "mint" it was when he first caught it on MTV.

And now, the monochrome visuals of a disused Tube station - and the band's lead singer, with his stars-and-stripes sweater, the display of jewellery he adorned, and a haircut with the appearance of devil horns – beamed into the flat.

**_"I'M THE TROUBLE STARTER, PUNKIN' INSTIGATOR..."_ **

Stuart already had the TV volume turned up as loud as it could get.

**_"...I'M THE FEAR ADDICTED, A DANGER ILLUSTRATED..."_ **

This was truly as awesome and epic as Mick said it was.

**_"...I'M A FIRESTARTER, TWISTED FIRESTARTER..."_ **

The elder Highway boy couldn't take his eyes off the TV screen; or he would have noticed the changing appearance of his little brother's face – from confusion through bewilderment and anxiety towards fear.

The distorted beat and the visceral vocals of the song are unsettling to Callum, who although feels compelled to run and hide in the safety of the bedroom he shares with his brother, is somehow frozen in a trance.

He can't understand what he's seeing: the shouting is making him uncomfortable, the lack of colour gives him a feeling of disturbance; and his big brother is not making things better, he's just watching the TV and doesn't see – or feel – his fear.

Eventually, the song comes to an end, and caught up in the euphoria of the moment, Stuart embraces his current state of mind in his sudden cry.

**"FUCK, YEAH! WHAT A TUNE!"**

He then suddenly remembers Callum is in his presence, and instantly turns around to see his sibling, suspended in what looks like a state of shock.

"Oh sh... sorry Cal, I forgot you was there..."

The doubt running through Stuart's mind brings on a deep feeling of guilt – what has he just exposed his little brother to? _Too much_ , he reckons.

Backing off to the kitchen seemed like the right thing to do.

"Shall I put on your tea, then..."

As Stuart moves sheepishly in the direction of the kitchen, Callum remains on the sofa, uncertain about what is going on in his world in that instant.

_"Toni-i-ight, I'm a rock and roll star..."_


	7. Chapter 7

Turning the key in the lock of the front door flat, Jonno stumbles across the threshold, and immediately hears snoring emanating from the ajar door of his sons' bedroom.

Assured his two boys have looked after themselves suitably for the day, the parent shuffles towards his own bedroom, and gently closes over the door.

Seconds later, a figure emerges from the other bedroom; slow, but steady in pace towards the living room.

The delicate footsteps are taken with care, as if they instinctively know where they are going, if not where they are leading to.

A leg almost bumps into the table in the middle of the floor, but the effect of the movement is enough to brush the empty, squashed-up beer cans against one another, with two of them falling off the top of the table and tumbling down to the carpeted floor below.

The body in the living room remains oblivious to the minor disruption that's been caused, but it's been noticed by someone else in the flat.

Jonno, not having bothered to yet change the clothes he's been wearing all day, steps quietly from his bedroom down the hallway to the living-room to investigate the slight commotion.

He can just about make out a small shape, stood still in the middle of the room.

Reaching back towards the wall where the light switch is located, it takes a flick to illuminate the room – and make Jonno realise what's going on.

If it had been Stuart creeping around, he'd have been tempted to tackle him; but it's not his older son.

"Callum?"

The boy, with his back to his father, doesn't flinch from where he's standing.

"Son?"

Jonno delicately approaches his youngest child; he doesn't want to alarm the boy. With the gentlest of touches, he puts his hand on one of Callum's shoulders.

Just then, Callum opens his eyes, and for a brief moment, processes where he is – and why his father is there too.

"Daddy?"

The boy turns around to face his parent, whose ageing face shows tangible – yet genuine – concern.

"It's OK."

It's only now Callum realises what is happening – and what has happened – as his head lowers to catch sight of his damp pyjama bottoms.

The little boy immediately feels his eyes watering in the embarrassment and the fear he has been thrust into.

"Come here..."

Jonno reaches out his arms to his son, who, without hesitation, steps into the embrace of his father's chest, which soaks up the tears now streaming down his cheeks, and the wails which stream from his mouth.

"It's OK, son."

"I'm sorry."

"It's OK."

The parent allows the child to cry himself out.

"I didn't mean to."

"I know."

A silence, not quite awkward but still telling if anyone else was observing, follows. Once Callum feels he's cried enough, his father puts his hand on his chin, encouraging him to look up to his face.

"Listen to me, son, go to the bathroom and I'll give you a quick wash. I'll get you a clean pair of pyjamas, and then you can go and sleep in my bed tonight."

"With you?"

"I'll sleep on the sofa tonight."

Callum nods.

"Good boy. Go on, son."

Jonno waits for Callum to leave him and make his way to the bathroom before he glances down and tuts at the empty cans on the carpet.

As he moves from living room to bathroom, Jonno takes a moment to pause as the sound of Stuart's snoring drones on in the second bedroom.

 _I'll deal with you later_ , he notes to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Sunday 24th March 1996 _

Wearing a clean set of pyjamas and lying in freshly-changed bedsheets, Callum is trying to sleep; if only he couldn't hear the shouting from the adjacent living-room.

**"DO YOU WANT CALLUM PUT IN CARE, DAD, 'COS THAT'S EXACTLY WHERE HE'S GOING IF YOU DON'T STOP GOING OUT AND GETTING PISSED EVERY NIGHT!"**

The anger which has built up in Stuart's head has overspilled from the mental jibes his father fires.

**"YOU'RE A FINE ONE TO TALK ABOUT GETTING PISSED EVERY NIGHT, SON!"**

Hypocrisy is one thing Jonno can't tolerate.

**"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU!"**

Jonno's scoff is loud enough for Callum to hear from his bedroom.

With a calmer, yet equally vicious tone, Stuart knows what he's about to say crosses the line, but maybe that's what he must do to make his ignorant and stupid father realise how he is fucking up not just his own life – but that of his two sons.

"No wonder Mum left you."

It's the red rag Jonno's been waiting for.

**"YOU FUCKIN' PRICK!"**

He races over and thrusts Stuart against the wall, arm pinning him up by his neck.

"She didn't just leave because of me! It was just as much **YOUR** fault, Stuart."

The teenager wants to snap back at his raging father, but, as to acknowledge he is actually right, he holds a threating stare into his father's eyes.

"Going to borstal for all that shit ruined her, and you **KNOW** it did."

"Yeh, and you were a saint and all too, weren't you? You're just lucky no-one grassed **YOU** up. Or you wouldn't take the rap like I did."

"I did that for the boy."

**"AND I'M NOT A BOY EITHER?! I WAS NEVER YOUR BOY!"**

Jonno's face gets redder, not with embarrassment but with anger.

**"I WAS OFF FIGHTING WARS FOR YOU AND HER!"**

**"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT BY BEING THERE WHEN WE NEEDED YOU?!?"**

Jonno knows he can't give a rational excuse.

**"D'YA THINK IF I'D HAVE KNOWN WHAT THAT FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT DID TO YOU, I'D HAVE BEEN BACK HERE IN A HEARTBEAT?!?"**

Stuart pushes his father away, starting to crumble with tears.

**"YOU DIDN'T, THOUGH!"**

Jonno falls silent.

"How could I tell you when you were never here to tell? How could I tell you, even where you were here, because you'd spend all your time on leave or post-army getting hammered?! How could I tell you when I thought you'd probably call me a fucking queer and that I'd asked – BEGGED – for it?"

Jonno mutters, "Don't..."

"Don't 'don't' me, alright? You left me with no choice than to tell Mum. You KNEW that'd be what broke her in the end. And now what? You don't give a SHIT that I'M the one keeping this family's heads above water!"

Jonno's eyes can't stop watering.

"I'm not even 20, and here I am, breadwinner of the Highway house, supporting my little brother when that should be YOUR job."

"I can't do it myself," winces Jonno.

"Yeh, **CAN'T** – **WON'T** more like! Where has all your army money gone? Drink! Not the things we NEED that come out of MY wages!"

"I know I'm useless..."

"You're **BEYOND USELESS**! Maybe it would be better if poor Callum was in care after all."

Still awake in his bed, Callum doesn't know what care means in that context; he only knows that care means love, and that everyone should care for each other.

The front door of the flat is banged shut, and Callum's eyes are now teary following another evening of argument.

-

More shouting wakes Callum up sometime later; what sounds like Stuart's voice.

Once his eyes are open, the little boy turns around under the duvet to face his older brother's bed.

In the dark of the bedroom they share, Callum can see Stuart's restlessness; his legs kick furiously as his quilt creates the illusion he's shaking and he can't control himself.

All of a sudden, Stuart shoots up in bed, snapped out of the nightmare he's just endured.

Feeling like his heart could explode, the teenager takes slow, measured breaths, and wipes the sweat from his brow – and from the corner of his eye, spots his little brother looking directly at him.

"Cal," he whispers, "I'm sorry I woke you up."

As if he was aware of the anguish and anxiety coursing through Stuart's mind, body and soul, Callum pulls his duvet back and gets out of his own bed, walking towards that of his brother's.

"You want me to lie in with you, Stuart?"

It wouldn't have been the first time the Highway brothers would share the same bed: the occasions when Callum had had a scary dream, it was Stuart's duty to lay beside him and assure him back into a comfortable sleep; now, roles have been reversed.

Stuart shifts across his bed to make enough space for his little brother to climb in, and Callum accepts the invitation. Once settled on the far side of the mattress from his sibling, Stuart places his quilt around Callum, and looking at his watch before lying back down, watches over the birthday boy as he gradually falls asleep again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> All characters featured in this fiction are (c) BBC.
> 
> I believe the following work falls under the principle of 'fair dealing' as covered by Sections 29 and 30 the Copyright Design and Patents Act 1988 in the United Kingdom.
> 
> "The Birthday Boy" playlist on Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2shbjx76ENyqxb1jGr1vGL?si=ozpg3rUTRbiQvny5Xx2HwQ


End file.
